User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/An important blog
Ok, I have some serious news to dish out. As many of you know, I have been gone from wikia for about a week. The main reason is I was offered a trip to the beach in Florida that I was not about to refuse, and while on my phone during my limited free time and the journey there, I was on reddit and/or sucks instead of this place, partly due to the huge drama-fest this past week and partly because I'm finding myself liking those websites more in general, which leads me to my first point. 1. I enjoy being on other sites more than here. In particular, I regained interest in an online community that I had long abandoned. I'd prefer not to ramble on about this, but the point is that being an admin here has become tiring. I love y'all, but dealing with your shenanigans on a constant basis, the eternal game drama, the flagrant power abuse on chat (which I admit I have partaken), the seemingly omnipresent two-facedness, and most importantly, the constant consumption of my Saturdays for roleplaying has gotten exhausting and I'm nearing my breaking point, especially with school starting back up in a week. The main cause for me getting sick of it, however, is... 2. Roleplaying has become more of a chore. I've honestly not been very interested in roleplaying for a while. By the middle of BIA, roleplaying had gotten stale and kind of tiring for me, but I continued because it was summer and I didn't have much to do during it. However, the constant gaming has become tiring, and by HvV I am barely even trying anymore because it has become less of a battle of wits and deception and more of who can cash in more favors. While I do think I will participate in some ORGs thanks to this, that won't be for a long while. A subpoint to this is the lack of quality in the roleplaying. I love yall as people, but shooting straight, the only good roleplayers here have been Epic, VUF, Derpy, CB, Mirnish, and Solar (RJ's Courtney counts too I guess). I'm feel like I left someone out but eh. The rest of yall range from mediocre to horrible, and the people I mentioned have had inconsistent records in the past (besides Solar whos been here a season :eyeroll). There also seems to be a lack of will to accept more organization in the roleplay, as it feels like me and Xbit are the only people that even care about containing the mass chaos during the role-play. Thankfully everyone has began to cut back on the horrible monster that is exposition, but that doesn't change that there's 15 conversations going on at once and people talking while explicitly told not to COUGHderpyandepicCOUGH. 3. The wiki is an ugly mess. Don't deny it. Despite my efforts to push for a redesign, I appear to be the only admin actively working to make the wiki look prettier and more professional. Until someone else points out their magical work I have been missing, it feels like an uphill battle. 4. I'm gonna be really busy really fast soon. Doesn't really need an explanation, does it? It is for these reasons that I step down as an administrator. I will still be the sole bureaucrat with Ariel as a backup in case I go insane one day, but I don't have the will to carry on leading the wiki. I think I've had the longest continuous run as an admin (Nov. 13 - Aug. 9, almost 3/4 a year) and it's been fun with y'all. I will also go ahead and say I am not intending on participating in Blood vs. Water, and am contemplating giving away my current characters. (UPDATE: I am leaving Heroes vs. Villains, and give Leshawna to XxSolarEclipsexX and Scarlett to TheAnimeKid87.) Now, this doesn't mean I'm leaving the wiki. I'm still gonna be on chat regularly to all of you for a while, but I won't be as active as I've been in the past. If I do leave HvV, I'll make a blog later today about my true thoughts on each of ya, no longer burdened by having to maintain strategy and hopefully it can clear the air and end some petty drama. Now, I'm gonna end on a positive note. Comment your thoughts below. :~) Category:Blog posts